un favor para tu amiga
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: salima le pide un noviasgo al neko para encelar a kane..pero no sabe lo que este siente ¨ completo
1. Chapter 1

"un favor para tu amiga"

Autor :felina 14

Mandar comentarios a : furbymix5Hotmail .com

Parejas: salima x ray

Capitulo 1: el falso noviazgo

_Mi manera de quererte no tiene explicación_

_Hoy quisiera devorarte a besos,_

_Y no se como decírtelo_

_Que me estoy volviendo loca_

Paris ,Francia

En una de esas cafeterías que su tío le heredo antes de retirarse de este mundo se encontraba un alegre chico chino de hermosos ojos ambarinos conversaba animadamente con una hermosa chica pelirroja de alegre carácter .

Pues si todos se asustaron al ver que mi cuerpo ya esta muy herido- tocio un poco - aunque lamentablemente perdi.

Mmm, que mal ray-la chica paso de su tono alegre a uno un poco mas melancólico

Y dime salima tu viniste a decirme algo importante –pausa- que cosa?

Ha ray -dijo ella mientras tomaba las manos de el chico que tenia enfrente

Que pasa?-pregunto el chico con un tono de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de nervios

Necesito que me hagas un favor…..

En los ultimos dias salima se habia desvelado pensando en la relacion que llevaba con kane tan solo son amigos. salima estaba enamorada de kane y creia que este le correspondia pero nunca se atrevio a decirselo. Asi fue como esa idea se le ocurrio tener un noviazgo con alguien de confianza para vez el cambio de actitud por parte de kane y confirma si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Mira ray tu eres mi mejor lo sabes?-dijo en un tono nervioso, el plan era excelente solo esperaba que ray aceptara tener un noviazgo falso.

Si –dijo el ojiambarino

Bueno-pausa- yo pienso que eres una persona especial y creo que te puedo confiar un secreto y creo que tu me podras ayudar si?

Si!-respondio el chino- pero de que se trata salima?

Lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico –pausa- pero no se si yo le guste

Los ojos de ray se iluminaron demostraban una gran alegría (ray esta enamorado de salima) la esperanza de que fuera el dueño del corazon de su amada pelirroja paso por su cabeza.

Asi, pero quien es el afortunado?-pregunto nn

Afortunado?-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizos

La chispa de esperanza se agrandecia para ray al ver a su "amiga" completamente roja

Vamos "bebe" dime quien es?- dijo un ansioso por saber

Ray no me digas asi – casi grito mientras escondía la cara de la vergüenza definitivamente el chico estaba haciendo las cosas mas difíciles.

Bebe dime ?- el chino definitivamente se estaba desesperando (lastima)

Es kane – dijo ella (ufffff)

Kane?-el mundo se le derrumbo en ese momento la chispa de esperanza se apago en ese mismo momento ray sintio como si le hayan aventado un balde de agua fria y su cara demostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero en su interior esta llorando.

Ray?-su dulce voz desperto a ray de su estado de show

La chica al ver que ray le puso atención empezo a narrar su plan

Sabes yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que te usaria si pedir te permiso-pausa- quiero saber si fingirías ser mi novio.Ray no habia puesto mucha atención a los que la pelirroja le habia dicho solo buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta ¿Por qué el/

Mas una palabra en la oracion de su adorada pelirroja le hizo regresar al presente

Tu novio?

Siiiii

Un gran silencio un chico confundido

Quieres sacarle celos a kane?

Si

mmm-trago saliva- dejame pensarlo be – corto su oracion- salima

esta bien- suspiro- nos vemos mañana esta bien gatito

s-si- dijo

ella se retiro de la cafetería

decidio cerrar el restaurante temprano hoy

después de prepararse para dormir y estar ya en su cama habia sido un dia muy melancólico .

sus pensamientos estaban es aquella chica que ese mismo dia

kane?-dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas

el gato estaba confundido no sabe si debe tomar la propuesta de salima, al saber que solo es por kane pero lo bueno es que tendria que tratarlo con tal (eso incluye besos).

Un sonido los saco de sus pensamientos el telefono estaba sonando que remedio que contestarlo.

Con cansancio levanto la bocina Bueno- contesto

Ray?

Mariah ?eres tu ?

Si soy yo

A hola que pasa?

Te llamaba para decirte que me aceptaron en la universidad autónoma de paris – su voz sonaba alegre

Enserio- pausa-entonces vienes para aca

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A huau que bien mao

Gracias ray ,

Cuando llegas?

Mañana

Tan rapido

Si lo que pasa es que ahora estoy en Londres

Quieres que te vaya a buscar?

Claro, llego mañana por ahí de las dos

Bien en cual aeropuerto?

Ray nada mas hay uno (no lo se )

Jejeje lo se

Ok

Adios mariah

Adios ray , hasta mañana -la linea se corto

Al dia siguiente+

Hola ray-la pelirroja saludaba alegremente al jefe de ese restaurante

Hola salima-suspiro-

sucede algo gatito?

No!

Oye ray creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo hiendo al punto

Ok. Diegooooooooo-grito ray a uno de sus empleados y mejor amigo diego era un chico mexicano que llego a paris y termino ahí era de confiar -te dejo encargado

El chico asistio.

Y ray se fue con salima

Ya en un parque

Que decidiste

Suspiro-esta bien salima , acepto

Ha gracias ray , eres un gran amigo – dijo mientra abrazaba a ray por el cuello y el se embragiaba con el delicioso olor del cabello de esa chica .

Mas tarde+

Una hermosa veia el hemoso paisaje /_paris la ciudad del amor_/suspiro .

Hola mariah- dijo el ojiambarino que esperaba en la sala de espera (logico)

Ray-dijo la chica-gato se puso aun mas feliz cuando ray saco una flores que traia atrás de el .

Bienvenidann

Gracias, ha rosas ray que lindo eres

Oye tienes donde quedarte-la sonrisa de mao desparecio- no

Bueno,puedes quedarte en mi departamento mietras buscas uno

Gracias, ray –dijo mientras se avento a los brazos de ray

Mao te puedes acomodar en esta habitación –dijo mientras habria la puerta

Una habitación comoda demostraba una cama un pequeño closet, dos lámparas alrededor ademas estaba alfombrada y un pequeño escritorio.

Mao tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par ray tenia un departamento muy fino y elegante.

Jeje,bueno te dejo para que te acomodes –dijo el neko- me voy ha bañar ok

Ok.

El chico tomo una toallas y se fue al baño estaba muy alegre porque su amiga de la infancia es ahí y ya se sentira tan solo. Ahora deberia de apurarse salima lo invito a comer en su casa con todos los demas chicos.

En la habitación+

/ray ha cambiado bastante/se dijo la pelirosa

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y salir a ray casi desnudo solo con una toalla en la cintura.

Woau! Vaya es cierto que los hombres de paris son extremadamente guapísimos-dijo bien de arriba abajo a ray con un ligero rubor de vergüenza

Jejejej,no me alabes- dijo el neko

Después de un rato el chico ya estaba listo la chica tenia curiosidad

A donde vas ?

Voy a salir con mi "novia"

Tu novia? cara de confudida

Si

A ver cuando me la presentas

Mmmm todo a su tiempo

Ok

Oye te importa si veo la tele?

Mao, estas en ti casa

Gracias nn

Bueno ya me voy

Ok cuídate !

_Loca con tus besos_

_Loca con tu amor_

_Loca tu me tienes _

_Loca de pasion_

En la casa de salima+

Hola!-grito el neko

Hola mi amor- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba la manos del neko para guiarlo a la mesa.

El neko se sonrojo ante las acciones de su "novia" pero luego se percato que no estaban solos en la mesa se encontraban sentados los ex – miembros del equipo de salima.

Hola ray - saludaron jim y Goki – mientras que kane matenia la posición a la hiwatari (ya saben los brazos cruzados, cara de no me importa nada jejeje).

La cena fue "agradable" considerando que kane no le dirigio la palabra a ray y ray empezaba a creer que esto estaba funcionando (cosa que a el no le agrada ).

La despedida de tornaba cerca.

Bebe ya me tengo que ir- dijo el gatito mientras se levantaba de su asiento- estuvo muy linda la velada mi amor , adios chicos

Adios ray- jim y goki que despidieron saben que kane es su amigo pero ray es muy amable y les encanto su visita.

Todos salieron de la casa para despedir al invitado.

Bueno gatito mañana nos vemos- dijo la pelirroja mientras acercaba su rostro al de ray con clara intencion de darle un beso.

Kane sintio arder ,un mano tomo la suya jim y goki le dirijieron una mirada dando a entender que no deberia entrometerse.

Ray se puso nervioso no penso que salima lo llegara a besar tan rapido sus pensamientos desaparecienron dejandose llevar por el momento . Agrego mas pasion al beso para que no pareciera fingido,mientras pedia acceso a la boca de salima siendo concedido .

Salima se sentia extraña ,no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico , cuando tenia 12 tuvo varios novios buscando el indicado aceptaba a varios chicos , casi todos distintos unos la besaban bruscamente, otros nada mas se dejanban llevar y ella asia lo que quisiera con su boca.

Pero ray besaba distinto, tenia un sabor dulce, besaba apasinadamente pero al mismo tiernamente, como si realmente estuviera enamorado de ella.( XD)

El momento muy pronto terminara pero pasa los protagonistas era muy corto salima habia empezando el beso pensando en la reacción de kane ,pero en aquel bellisimo momento todos el mundo para ella desapareció se vio en un lugar oscuro que construyo su mente,lo unico que pensaba era en la boca de ray no se queria separar no queria dejar de sentir esa calidez y ese cosquilleo que en ese momento proporcionaba la boca de hermoso ser .(que cursi XD)

_Loca con tus labios_

_Loca con tu cuerpo _

_Loca de corazón_

Ambos se separados, salima estaba super agitada ,solo los chicos presentes sabian cuanto tiempo habian estaba pegados.

_Por otro lado salima esta Confundida no sabia que habia pasado su cabeza esta llena de preguntas y la principal era / que fue lo que senti /._

Ray se preguntaba por que rayos sea ahí.

Hmf no vemos mañana-deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su amada y se dispuso a marcharse mientras salima Salia de ese estado de show .

La noche llego a las hermosas calles de paris y el hermoso (bomboncito) de ray caminaba por ellas habia llegado .Su mente era un desastre pensaba en aquel beso que le dio salima pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en mariah pasaba por las hermosas calles de paris por miles de tiendas donde vendian pasteles comida francesa

Y una de ellas de llamo la atención una donde vendian hermosos vestidos de novia la idea de casarse le ha llegado vaias veces ese sueño de tener una familia-dio un suspiro- imposible!

Siguió su camino. Y otra tienda le llamo la atención una tienda de pasteles , siempre compra uno cada mes es que le encanta el dulce pero esos dias pasaron pues siempre lo tiraba era demasiado para el . su mente le trajo la imagen de la chica gato.

Mao!-se dijo asi mismo, sabia que a ella le encantan los pasteles y al menor no se deperdiciara demasiado .

El chico entro a la tienda y se dispuso a comprar-mmm chocolate!

Continuara:

Ahí va el primer capitulo hey si quieren que continue


	2. cita doble

CAPITULO 2: CITA DOBLE!

Mao!-se dijo asi mismo, sabia que a ella le encantan los pasteles y al menor no se deperdiciara demasiado .

El chico entro a la tienda y se dispuso a comprar-mmm chocolate!

La chica-gato ya estaba apunto de irse a la cama, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

O mao – dijo el lindo gatito que abría la puerta de su departamento.

Ray- saludo la chica pero noto que la cara de inocencia de su acompañante paso su mirada por uno de sus costado al ver que el chico traia algo tras la espalda.

Que ocultas ray?- pregunto la chica con gran curiosidad

Valla gatita pero que curiosa resultaste !- dijo el neko con una sonrisa burlona en su carita que mostraba inocencia pero al mismo malicia.

La chica gato al ver esa sonrisa le causo un cosquilleo en el estomago y un ligero rubor aparecio en sus mejillas.

Hmf- aclaro su garganta el neko tratado de llamar la atención de su "amiga"

Oh! Es un pastel- dijo la pelirrosa

Siiiii- grito loquito

La chica cepillaba su cabello con mucho cuidado ya estaba prepara para ir a la cama ,un ruido la distrajo alguien abrio la puerta.

Kane!

Hola salima-dijo el peliazul mientra se sentaba en la cama de la chica.

Que sucede?- pregunto la chica confundida

Oye dime algo-pausa- desde cuando te gusta ray

Hubo un pequeño silencio

Desde hace tiempo- repondio ella

Mmmm, oye salima- se le notaba nervioso

Que?

Crees que podamos salir solos tu y yo mañana?

A la chica le brillaron los ojos kane la invito a salir pero algo paso por su cabeza habia quedado en salir con ray y ya habian reservado una mesa en un antro (la juventud).

A kane!-pausa uu – no puedo ya habia quedado con ray en salir mañana

Oh!-dijo el peliazul-pues? uu

No te preocupes le hablo ahora para cancelarla

Ok.

La chica ahora emocinada tomo el telefono y empezó a marcar

En el departamento se encontraba un chico de hermosos ojos dorados,que tenia a la gatita pegada a el ambos descansando placidamente en una cama y el chico la tenia sujetada de la cintura y sus labios a su cuello.

El telefono sonó llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

La chica gato miro a los ojos a su acompañante tratando de saber que hacer ?

Contesta por fa –dijo un perezoso gatito

La chica de mala gana levanto la bocina

Bueno?

La pelirroja se asusto acaso esa era la voz de una chica QUE! Que! Una chica en el departamento de ray

Kane: ¿?

Disculpa estoy hablando al departamento de ray kon –dijo la pelirroja asustada ante la posible respuesta.

Si- dijo la chica

Se encuentra ahí?-pregunto con una voz quebradiza

Si, quien habla?-

Salima pásamelo por favor- la chica estaba apunto de llorar una chica en el departamento de su "novio".

Te habla una tal salima-dijo mariah pasandole la bocina a el neko

Bueno?

Ray?

Que pasa Sali?

La chic a ya le hiba a reclamar a ray pero recordo que kane estaba ahí no queria que le viera gritarle a su "novio".

Te llamaba para decirte que no voy a poder salir contigo mañana

Y eso?por que?

Mm lo que pasa e s que voy salir con kane

Kane s e quedo impresionado no penso que salima fuera tan directa.

Mm oye pero los boletos son incarcelables

Mmm que tal csi salimos tu yo y kane

No haríamos mal tercio!-dijo la pelirroja- al menos que vaya una chica mas?

Mm yo llevare a una amiga-dijo el neko mientras miraba a mariah - no la pueda dejar encerrada aquí

Salima:Tu amiga?

Si

Ok

Bye

Bye

Ray colgo el telefono y tomo su antigua posocion. Y se dispuso a dormir.

Al otro dia+

En el antro se encontraba kane y salima ya llevaban esperando diez minutos.

/ray donde estas/-se pregunto preusada la chica el gatito no es el tipo de chico que llegan tarde. Su intuición le dijo que tal vez había sido culpa de aquella chica?

Hola!- el neko aparecio atraz de los chicos

Ray -dijo salima la preucupacion desaparecio pero sintio como s e le revolvio el estomago junto a el habia una chica de hermosos ojos dorados y de pelo rosa.

Por su lado kane estaba enojado estaba esperando un momento intimo con su amada salima y esta no dejaba de hablar y preocuparse por ray.

Por fin el chico aprarecio pero quedo en estado show al ver ha esa chica pelirrosa era muy bonita.

Lamentamos llegar tarde –dijo el neko sacando de sus pensamientos a los chicos que estaban en aquella mesa.

El neko se sento al lado de salima y mariah se sento al lado del neko (osea el en medio).

Ah les presento a mariah- dijo el neko

Mucho gusto- saludo muy alegre

Igualmente-dijo kane poniendo una sonrisa coqueta

A mariah el kane

Oh –respondio ella- y ella es salima-dio el neko señalando a la pelirroja

Hmf- la pelirroja mostro indiferencia lo le agradaba aquella pelirosa y mucho menos la forma en que ray la trataba y visee versa .

En todo este tiempo que ha estado en paris ray siempre le tomaba atención siempre le regalba cosas siempre conseguia lo que ella queria , siempre la abrazaba le daba besos en la frete en el cabello y en los brazos (hay que envidia). Aunque ella cree que es por cariño ya que el neko es muy cariñoso ( claro).

Ahora esa chica viene y toma toda la atención del neko.

Las luces se apagaron y luces de colores iluminaron la pista de baile, anunciando la hora de bailar.

No hera la primera vez que salima viene con ray y siempre bailaban juntos pero nunca le ha gustado bailar con el pues este no sabe bailar muy bien(pero que equivocada esta).

Vamos -dijo ray mientras tomaba de la mano ha salima

Kane invito ha bailar ha mariah

Continuara:

Dejen reviewns ok. bye


	3. celosa sin saberlo

CAPITULO 3: CELOSA SIN SABERLO

Salima empezo ha bailar con ray la pista empezo con una cancion romantica (ya saben donde se tienen que pegar al cuerpo de la otra persona).

Salima se sentio extraña ya antes habia bailado asi con ray .pero hoy era diferente como si algo haya nacido en su corazon mientras percibia el aroma del neko.

Pero algo paso por su cabeza , si ella estaba bailando con el neko quien bailaba con kane?

Salima s e sentia arder kane esta pegado a esa chica gato y ella le llamo la atención algo , kane se le quedaba mirando a esa chica parecia como si se la quisiera comer con los ojos. Pero ella miraba a otro lado.

Salima siguió la direccion a l a cual la chica gato veia y s e choco con ray que tambien miraba a esa chica . ahora si estaba por explotar, esa chica le habia robado la atención de sus amados, amados?.

Salima capto como que ellos se hablan a través de las miradas.

Salima esta simplemente fastidiada ya estaba por irse de ahí. Cuando ve que la chica gato y kane se acercan a ellos

Hola!-dijo mariah

Hmf- indiferencia

Salima –dijo la chica gato llamando la atención de ella- cambiamos?

Que? cara de confundida

Mao no dijo nada mas solo tomo a ray de la mano y se lo llevo

Salima :¿?

Kane: salima, se referia a la pareja!

Kane extendio su mano dandole a entender a salima que el seria su compañero de baile.

Salima estaba facinada kane seria su compañero de baile.

Estuvo bailando un rato pero empezaron la cumbias yt la gente empezo mucha bulla salima volteo a ver como iba su novio y lo que vio no le gusto para nada .

Mao estaba mordiendo la oreja a ray que!

Y lo peor ray y ella bailanba muy bien pero?

/Si ray no sabe bailar/-el enojo volvio a ella pero porque?

Ya habían dado la una de la mañana ya era hora de retirararsarse

Salima mi amor ya me voy- dijo el gatito ya afuera del antro

Adios-dijo Sali con un deje de enojo

Ray entendio que ella estaba enojada pero no el porque.

Bueno recisnado se retiro adiós kane!- dijo la pelirosa

Adiós!

Al otro dia+

Hola!- dijo kane

Hola chicos

Ray le s habia invitado a ir a su restaurante

Kane !- dijo mao- hola

Hmf- Sali se da que esdta presente-a hola salima

Chicos la casa invita

Ok

Salima seguia enojada

Otra ve z ray se la paso pegado a esa gata rosa.

Queria avisarles que compre esto .

En chino saco un sobre que parecia contener unos boletos

Si - nos vamos de viaje

Que!- gritan todos

Si pensaba salir del pais con Sali .

Pero seria muy decortes dejarlos a ustedes asi que nos vamos.

Continuara:

Perdon el cuarto se lps prometo que sera mas largo


	4. lamentable viaje

CAPITULO 4: LAMENTABLE VIAJE

Si pensaba salir con Sali.

Pero seria muy decortes dejarlos a ustedes aquí asi que no vamos.

Kane: y adonde nos vamos?

Mariah¨: a Londres nn

Salima: lo sabias ?-

Siiiiiiiiii

5 dias después +

Bien ya esta todo – dijo el neko mientras guarda los boletos en su bolsillo.

El avion saldra en 30 min.

Ok. -Dijo salima mientras tomaba la mano al neko y se le quedaba mirando a mariah.

Dspues de horas pegaqdos en los asientos del avion llegaron al destino por ahí de la 3 de la madrugada.

Ray , no reservaste un hotel ?- preguntó un peliazul

No- dijo un fastidiado neko

Mariah: mira haya hay uno

Ah! - dijo salima

Los chicos entraron al hotel a pedir habitaciones

Que!-dijeron los cuatro

Si nada mas quedan tres habitaciones-dijo el recepcionista

Bueno entonce s que ray duerma con salima?-dijo kane por alguna razon no les creía a esos dos.

Ha!-dijo ray mientras un tono carmesí en sus mejilla

Para luego voltear a ver a su novia

La cual estaba roja y se pregunta /por que con ray/.

No creo que tengan algun problema -dijo kane-ustedes son novios

Ademas kane y yo nos podemos quedar juntos-dijo mariah muy apenada

Esta bien-dijo el neko uu

Mariah y kane estaban en sus respectivos cuartos mientras en el cuarto de ray y salima.

Salima salia del baño decidio cambiarse ahí mientras ray solo se quito la camisa para poder dormir pero estaba nervioso en solo pensar que tenia que pensar que tendria q que compartir la cama con su amada pelirroja .

Salima se sonroja al ver a ray semidesnudo pero de todas maneras habia tomado una decisión.

Ray sabes creo que esta mal que los dos durmamos en la misma cama-dijo una apenada pelirroja

Ah –dijo el gato y asistio a lo que dijo la pelirroja mas en sus ojos se mostraba desilusión y sin mas tomo una almohada y salio por la ventana .

La chica estaba confundida ray se salio del cuarto eso significaba que dormiria sola?

En el cuarto de mariah+

Ya estaba para irse ha la cama cuando escucha un ruido.

Ray?- al pecibir ese olor a vainilla

Mao-dio el chino mientras entraba por la ventana

Ray que pasa que haces aquí?-pregunto muy curiosa el porque estaba ahí

Mariah me dejarias dormir aquí contigo ¿?

Porque?-que paso?

Mao - dijo ray mientras tomaba la mano de mao y se sentaba en la equina de la cama

Sabes creo que hay cosas que debo contarte-dijo con un tono de melancolía el neko

Salima seguia en shockno entendia al neko

Pero si no dormina aquí -pausa- donde dormira?- sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse en clara muestra de cansancio, luego aclararia sus dudas ahora denbe dormir

Mariah estaba en estado de shock

No podia creer lo que decia el neko

Entonces tu y salima en realidad no son nada?

Si – suspiro el neko

Ay ray no debiste hacer eso – mao decia esto con un deje de preocupación- te va a lastimar cuando todo eso acabe.

Lo se

Bueno me puedo quedar a dormir ?- su cara trato de mostras una sonrisa para pelirosa.

Si esta bien ray /no puedo creer que la ames , que tonta es/- la pelirosa simplemente asistio mientra decia y pensaba .

Los dos chico se acostaron en la misma cama no habia vergüenza estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos. al paso de la noche mariah busco los brazos de ray que le proporcionaba calidez que solo el neko solo le podria dar (estoy de acuerdo).

Los dias pasaban en una hermosa rutina por el dia los chicos visitaban a la hermosa cuidad de Londres comian , y lugo cada uno se iba a su cuarto ray por las noche s se iba al cuarto de mariah y por la madrugada regresaba al de salima para que kane no sospechara.

Ya habia llegado el dia de regresar a paris kane habia comprado un coche en Londres y en el iban a regresar.

Kane que tal si yo manejo cuando te canses-dijo el neko

No te preocupes , estaremos bien –dijo el peliazul

Ya empezaba a anochecer y kane iba en el bolante ray y mariah en los asientos traseros y salima en el delante con kane mariah es la unica traia el cinturón

Erean por ahí de la 1 de la mañana cuando kane ya no aguantaba el sueño tanto como salima y mariah dormian placidamente .

Kane si quieres yo manejo para que puedas descansar ?- sugirió el neko con un deje de preocupación.

Que no ?- kane ya estaba cansado pero no queria demostrar debilidad ante ese neko.

Cuidado kane!- grito el neko (esto es para ti sarima es tu idea pero solo con un poco de modificaciones).

Un trailer venia enfrente de ellos. Kane dio un frenon provocando que el coche rebalara y cayera a un barranco. El grito d e ray desperto a las chicas .

Ray estaba preocupado ademas asustado volteo a ver a mariah. Kane s e sostuvo del volante .

Salima no traía el cinturón de seguridad asi que se iba a dar con el vidrio pero el neko salto y la abrazo protegiéndola . Su cuerpo choco con el vidrio provocando que varios de ellos se enterraran en la palida piel del neko uno mas grande fue a darle en una de sus delicadas mejillas. Salima estaba asustada no sabia que exactamente habia pasado pero sintio que unos fuertes brazos la protegían.

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrandon a un neko desangrado se asusto aun mas .

Ray?- asustada pronunciando el nombre de su salvador y sin saberlo de su amado.

En hospital ya en paris se encontraba en un de sus camillas la pelirroja que tanto ama el neko con un pequeño suero en su brazo izquierdo .

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando a cierto peliazul parado junto a aquella cama con unas flores en las manos.

Salima mi amor esta bien- sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento.

Kane ,que paso ?- dijo la pelirroja

/Un momento me dijo MI AMOR/- se pregunto la pelirroja

Fue culpa mia , por mi culpa ustedes dos salieron lastimados , perdón- dijo el peliazul mientras de sus hermosos ojos saliean una pequeñas lagrimas.

Salima estaba confundida por su culpa ?- su mente la llevo al momento del accidente y tambien cuando ray la protegió.

Los dos? -Dijo inconscientemente .

Sus ojos buscaron a esa persona que tanto anhelaba ver. Sus ojos se toparon con aquella imagen el bello pelinegro descansaba placidamente sobre una cama sus brazos traian muchos vendajes , tenia una bandita en una de sus mejillas y un sueron en el brazo a diferencia de salima este iba conectado a una bolsa que tenia sangre.Junto al lado del neko se encontraba sentada la chica gato que tenia sostenida la mano del neko. (pobrecito)

Un señor de mayor de edad entro a la habitación

Ah señorita salima parece que ya d esperto . kane se arrastro una silla y se sento al lado de la cama.

Doctor?

Si, señorita no se preocupe en una hora la daremos de alto por suerte suya no sufrio ninguna herida grave solo unos golpes, para suerte el joven kon la salvo de chocar con el vidrio , pero señorita procuré comer –pausa- mejor el golpe no lo resistió , por eso le pusimos un suero con vitaminas- dijo el doctor

Salima sintio algo calido en su mano, volteo y vio que kane le habia tomado la mano mientras asistia con un suave movimiento.

Un ruido distrago a los cuatro consientes , ray gimia de dolor mientras despertaba.

Ahh, donde estoy?- pregunto muy adolorido neko

Ray?- mao llamo la atecion del neko

Mao- dijo el chico

Joven kon que bueno que ya desperto ?- dijo el doctor mientras se acomodaba los lentes y sae dirigía a la cama de ray.

Doctor ?-

Si, joven con su estado no es grave –pausa- solo tuvo unas heridas.

Cielos me sorprende que haya salido vivo de ese accidente , sus defensas son muy buenas.

Suspiro- de parte de ray

Doctor: ah, esto te lo manda el gefe de el hospital-dijo mientras mostraba un catoncillo, la base anunucio las posible muertes de ese accidente según las estadisticas si usted no haya protegido a su amiga ella hubiera muerto- dijo el doctor mientras ponia una sonrisa y le entregaba el carton a ray.

Ah, gracias - dijo el neko ray se sonrojo un poco

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquella bolsa que estaba arriba de el.

El doc, se fijo en ello y aclaro su duda - tu amiga te dono sangre- dijo

señalando a mao , perdiste demasiada.

Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ray ,fijo en su amiga de la infancia mostrado agradecimiento.

Gracias , mao

A salima se le quito la duda del porque esa bolsa.

Jóvenes los chicos necesitan descansar podrian dejarlos la hora de visita se acabo- ordeno el doctor dirigiéndose a mao y a kane

Salima luego hablamos- se depidio el peliazul- descansa

Adios ray -igualmente mao- Luego venimos

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a salima y a ray solos.

CONTINUARA:

Hola,este tal ves sea el ultimo cap. Que ponga no me siente animada,he editado esta historia en otros lugares,si esta historia te gusto mandame un correo a La historia no termina aquí pero este sera el ultio cap. Que pondre en esta pagina. bye


	5. se fue

CAPITULO 5 : SE FUE

Después de una semana a ray lo dieron de alta salio del hospital pero ahora se encuentra descansando en su casa.

_Ya no responde ni al telefono_

_He perdido la esperanza mia _

_Nunca pense perder asi la cabeza por el_

En un parque se encontraba una pelirroja pensando que rayos ha sentido los ultimos dias? Esos dolores de estomago que le dan cuando ve ha mariah , esos nervios al estar cerca de ray , Y la estraña indiferencia de kane todo era muy extraño?.

Salima?-dijo una voz atrás de ella

Kane?-el chico asistio- que haces aquí?

mm-suspiró- pensando en lo que ha pasado los ultimos dias .

salima – llamo este mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja-sabes tengo que decirte algo?

La chica lo invito a seguir- salima yo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti-dijo con un tono nervioso.

Por su parte ray habia desidido terminar con esto de una vez por todas con esto decia decirle a salima lo que realmente lo que sentia por ella.

Y con esta decisión salio de su departamento .

Que sientes kane ?-dijo Sali un poco nerviosa por la posible respuesta

Salima tu … tu t-no podia terminar su frace

Yo que?

Tu… TU ME GUSTAS- solto de golpes.

Salima se sintio extraña pero después una gran felicidad invadio su cuerpo , sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su amado.

Yo tambien te amo kane!

El chico habia buscado en todo lugar menos en ese parque

El neko pudo divisar detrás de un arbusto el singular cabello rojizo de su pelirroja

/ Ahí esta/ se dirigio a ese lugar pero la sonrisa se le quito cambiando a su rostro de sorpresa al ver frente al el la escena romantica y de imediato mostro ira , dolor y tristeza mezclados por que el unico desperfeto que la Julieta era personificado por SU pelirroja , quien prácticamente se estaba comidiendo a besos al peliazul que en ese caso lo hacia de "romeo" , ray sentia su corazon encogerse .

Ray no pudo soportarlo y salio a los dos amantes

Salima?-grito el chico

Hee ray ?- su voz conservaba la calma, pues sabia que ray y ella son solo amigos

Salima se asusto ray estaba asiendo una "escena" el neko se empezo a gritar y le reclamarle .Kane se fastidio y decisdio irse

Nos vemos después salima , yo que tu no dejaria que tu noviecito te siga avergonzando-y depuse se despidio.

Salima se enojo por culpa de ray su amado que se habia ido, ademas por su culpa habia quedado en vergüenza ante todas esas personas.

Ray ya callate!- grito la pelirroja

Provocando que todo el mundo s e le quedara viendo.Salima se le fue acercando a ray

Vamos a hablar a solas!-dijo en un tono de enojo – el chino se sentia avergonzando.

Los dos caminaron hacia al departamento de ray.

Porque hiciste eso!- grito salima, ray no dijo nada se sentia arrempetido.

Salima yo ¡!-

Nada ray , diablos te detesto no tienes porque meterte en mi vida!- interrumpió salima- el ama y yo lo amo , entiendes!

Al fin después de abrir su bocota varias veces salima s e tranquilizo.

Suspiro- ray no quiere volverte-pausa-vete de mi vida, aléjate de mi-

Ray no pudo mas y derramo una cuantas gotas que s e deslizaron por sus mejillas , no queria llorar frente a su amada pero ella le esta rompieron corazón.

Por alguna razón le dolio ver llorar a SU gatito, ya iba a pedir su disculpas pero sabia entender que debia ser firme y por no soportalo mas se fue de ahí , huyo del se alejo de la figura de su amor llorando con el corazon destrozado.

Al otro dia+

Jim goki kane y salima desayunaban

Jim: me alegra que usted ya puedan estar juntos

Goki: sii la verdad ya era hora.

Salima: kane, podemos ir al restaurante de ray

Kane: A que.

Salima: sabes tengo que disculparme ?. salima le contó a kane sobre su falso noviazgo

Kane: esta bien

El en restaurante se encontraba mao hablando con diego

Diego toma esto te dejo ray -dijo la pelirrosa la chica traia un sobre que le dejo ray pasa que se lo diera. Aun recuerda como fue de dolorosa la despedida

FLASH BACK

Mao: Estas seguro de esto?

Ray: si

Mao : esta bien- suspiro- cuidate –dijo mientras acariciaba una de su mejilla, el hermoso chico de ojos ambarinos derramo unas lagrimas.

Ray: te vere después mao

Mao: consideralo un hecho adios ray

Ray: adios

Después de esto ray tomo su equipaje y se dirigio a la entrada para abordar el avion que lo llevaria a una nueva vida.

La noche anterior habia intentado que ray se quedara pero no lo logro la pelirroja le habia roto el corazon , y ray lo unico que queria en ese momento es alejarse para ya, no lastimarla. Para no volverse un entrometido, pero muy dentro de su ser el sabia que era tambien la necesidad de curar esta herida si se quedaba se volveria mas grande y terminaria matandolo por dentro.

FIN FLASH BACK .

_Porque de pronto ya no me queria _

_Porque mi vida se volvio tan fria_

_Ya nada me importa _

_Porque nada me queda sin el._

Hola mao- saludo la pelirroja

/Después de lo que hiciste y todavía te atreves a venir/-peson la chica gato

Hola mao- dijo el peliazul

Oye mao donde esta ray?-pregunto la pelirroja

Mao se torno mas fria ambos chicos sintieron la indiferencia

Mao?-pregunto preocupado el peliazul ante la actitud de la pelirosa

Mao ni siquiera levanto la mirada solo respondio friamente – se fue!

Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

Que!-dijo Sali

A donde ?

Miren ahora no tengo tiempo ,luego platicamos

Los chico lo entendieron y se retiraron pero antes de retirarse, mao les dijo algo.

A salima puedes ir a mi departamento a las cuatros –pausa- tenemos que hablar!

Esta bien- asistió pero no estaba muy segura sentia que mao iba a decirle algo muy doloroso.

Sus hermosos orbes buscaban el departamento ,mientras e deleitaba con la elegancia de ese hotel varias veces habia ido ,casi todos los domingos ray la invitaba a ver películas e su departamento le encantaba ese lugar .

Su figura se poso en una puerta con el numero 3 el aire era de tension y se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

La pueta se abrio dejando mostrar a una dulce pelirosa.

Mao: Salima vienes sola?

Salima: si !- dijo la pelirroja la verdad esa chica no le caia bien y para el colmo tenia que venir a verla .

Mao: ok. Pasa- dijo con cierta hostilidad

Salima accedio a la petición , se sintio extraña conocia muy bien ese cuarto siempre que entraba sentia un inmenso calor , pero en ese momento se sentia el frio una gran tristeza , como si alguien ubiara ahogado sus emociones en ese mismo lugar.

Mao: por favor toma asiento

La chica accedió y se sento en la orilla de una cama.

Mao suspiro habia llegado la hora de decirle a salima , algo que le costaria mucho trabajo.

Salima –suspiro- ray se fue.

Salima no dijo nada como si nada haya pasado.

Pero eso ya me lo habia dicho- al fin dijo la pelirroja.

Creo que no me entendiste - dijo mostrando enojo en su voz

Si , te entiendo –pausa- cuando regresara?

Aquí nunca!- grito la chica

Que!- grito la pelirroja.

Que no lo entiendes salima, eres una tonta que acaso nunca te diste cuenta?- mao habia explotado estaba sacado todo su odio hacía la pelirroja.

Que pero porque?-dijo la pelirroja- darme cuenta de que ?

De que el te amaba-grito por fin- se fue por tu culpa!

Por mi culpa!- la pelirroja ya estaba sollozando

Si!- la chica-gato después suspiro y se sento al lado de salima- mira yo , llegue ese dia al departamento , lo encontre aquí ,pero!- la chica gato tambien empezo a sollozar – tenia los ojos rojos, muestra que hace muy poco estuvo llorando. le pregunte que paso-se limpio una cuantas lagrimas-el me dijo que queria escapar, que queria alegarse de ti, que quería despertarse de esta pesadilla , y otra vez empezo a llorar.

Tu lo sabias?-la chica asistio- lo sabias todo.

Si , sabia que lo hacia por que sabia que era la unica forma de que le hicieras caso,pero yo bien le dije que se estaba haciendo daño-suspiro-pero no me hizo caso.

Salima tenia su mirada abajo no podia creer lo que estaba pasando su corazon dio un vuelco.

Te dejo esto - dijo mao ,mientras sacaba un sobre.

Salima lo tomo y lo guardo

Salima vete de aquí-ordeno la chica gato

Y si me dijo todo lo que paso- dijo la chica gato antes de lenvantarse.

Adios

Salima salio corriendo llego a aquel muelle donde antes salia donde platicaba con ray, tomo el sobre lo abrió y empezo a leer.

_Salima:_

_Esta es mi despedia perdoname por todo lo malo que hize , que se no debi entrometerme, perdón._

_Pero te amo , y por eso lo hize verte con kane me dio un arranque de celos, se que ya no me necesitas, que ya obtuviste lo que querias. Que te baya bonito ._

_A donde voy no lo se , y no creo que te interese solo se que no puedo quedarme no puedo verte con el , en solo pensar en tenerte tan cerca sin poder tocarte seria una tortura._

_Tal vez regrese algún día , pero si regreso es por que habre logrado matar este sentimiento._

_Mariah me hizo el favor de cuidar mi restaurante._

_Cielos, me siento un completo patan no debi haber permitido que mis sentimientos tomaran el mando de mi cuerpo. _

_Me voy con la frente en alto porque esto es un fracaso tan solo es una lección._

_Espero que el destino nos vuelva a cruzar algun dia y espero no sentir esto por ti cuando esto ocurra ._

_Gomen nasai salima…… no fue mi intecion _

_Adios_

_Atte: ray kon _

la chica dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas ,su corazon se encogio , la pelirroja se sintio culpable.

Se sentia sola por su cabeza pasaron todos los momentos que paso con SU neko , porque ahora lo sabia, el corazon de ese lindo gatito siempre le habia permacido y ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Sus ojos derramaba lagrimas una tras otra.

No tenia que irte?- dijo la pelirroja

No debiste irte?-pausa- te fuiste sin mi

_Se fue el perfume de sus cabellos_

_Se fue el murmullo de su silencio_

_Se fue el sabor a miel que probé en sus labios_

_Se fue y la vida con el _

_Se me fue y la razon no la se_

Te necesito aquí-se dijo a su misma- porque?

Porque ..yo porque yo

Porque yo te amo - dijo una voz sacandola de sus pensamientos

Mariah habia seguido salima.

Si, lo amo

Ah, hasta que te das cuenta!- dijo mao

Y se me fue- uu

Continuara:

uu si lo se este capitulo fue melodramatico pero a mi me gusto le toca a salima sufrir, no creen.

El siguuente cap. Se llamara Y TODO PARA QUE

Jejeje solo lo segui por

**Sora takenouchi**

**Naru naruseqawa hiwatari**


	6. y todo para que?

CAPITULO 6: Y TODO PARA QUE

En las hermosa calles de paris el reloj marcaba las 2 y varios chicos salian de una conocida universidad , una chica pelirroja los observaba salir unos tras otros ,esperando ver salir a la persona que buscaba , un grupo de chicas se aproximaba a la salida entre ellas estaba una chica de pelo rosa con sus tradicionales ropas chinas y ojos dorados.

Ya avían pasado dos meses desde la partida de ray , Mao parece haber hechos varios amigos.

Salima se acerco a el grupo de aquellas chica mencionando el nombre de mao en sus labios.

Salima!- dio mao muy sorprendida desde la partida de ray no la habia visto, porque simplemente no habia de que hablar.

Mao, necesitamos hablar!- dijo la pelirroja desesperada

La pelirosa (mao) les lanzo una mirada a sus amigas dando ha enteder que debian dejándolas solas.

Las chicas entendieron y se despidioeron

Bien de que quieres hablar!

Vamos!

Ella la siguió hasta llegar ha un conocido café de paris

Que sucede?

Dime mao , tu sabes ha donde fue ray?

Mao dio un suspiro ella no pensaba y no tenia planeado tocar ese tema con salima.

Si-dijo hostilmente

Enton..-pero dejame decirte que no pienso decirtelo!- interrumpió mao ,mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Pero!- dijo alterada la pelirroja

Nada de peros !-volvio a interrumpir mao y esta vez salio de l a cafetería dejando a una melancólica pelirroja.

Hace un mes que salima habia intentado hablar con la chica pelirosa pero esta se reusaba a decirle donde estaba ray .

Esta pelirroja ahora camina por las calles de francias , un puesto le llama la atención parece ser que el puesto estaba vendiendo una nueva revista de beyblade.la cual traia la cara del chino. Rapidamente se acerco a puesto tomando entre sus manos la susodicha revista

Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta?

12 euros señorita

Ok, tome- salima salio directo a sus casa.

Una vez llegando tomo la revista y empezó a leer:

_Hola lectores como siempre este es otro mas de nuestro numeros, los prometido es deuda y yo no pienso adeudar nada . Asi que como les prometi este numero esta dedicado a los mas populares en el mundo del beyblade.(en la revista aparece una imagen de kai, ray y miguel)._

_Como saben según la cantidad d e fans en el mundo kai es el mas popular en el mundo de beyblade, el siguiente galancito es nuestro querido ray, y en tercer lugar queda el adorado miguel._

La revista tiene la direccion de las presidentas del club de fans de cada uno y de cada pais.

Después de dos horas de busqueda salima encontró a la presidente de club de fans de Francia.

Ah, al fin-suspiro- se llama violet

Violet?-salima estaba confundida y ahora q va a hacer?

Sus pasos eran fijos , aunque su mirada se encontraba en el suelo de ese lugar , era uno de los pocos lugares que no conocia de paris.

Sus ojos se posaron en una de esas casas, adornada con hermosas rosas enfrente , la pelirroja se quedo embellezada con esas hermosas rosas del color de su cabello que mostraban elegancia. Se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

Un momento por favor!-la dueña de esa voz abrio la puerta dejando mostrar de hermosos ojos cafés y pelo del mismo color , vestida con ropajes franceses .

Si - violet se mostraba confundida por la aparicion de salima

Disculp.-oh! Eres Salima?- pregunto violet

Si- salima mostraba confuncion como ella sabia su nombre

Mucho gusto en conocerte - pausa- pero pasa

La chica siguió a la francesa hasta lleguar a una sala muy fina com unos muebles forrados con sabanas blancas.

Pero toma asiento!

Salima se sento en uno de esos comodos sillones.

Y dime a que se debe tu visita?

Cielos! Salima se encontraba confundida como esa chica puede tratarla con tanta familiaridad ¿?.

Tu eres violet?-pregunto la muy confundida pelirroja

Si-

Necesito que me ayudes-

En que ?

Conoces a ray-

Que si lo conosco- dijo violet con sarcasmo en sus palabras- claro que lo conosco , soy la presidenta de su club de fans de Francia!.

Bueno nesecito que me ayudes?- salima le relato todo lo que habia sucedido a violet la cual escuhaba atentamente .

Y cual e s el problema ?-pausa- ray es un chico especial es seguro que t e perdonara

Si lo se –pausa- pero..

Pero no sabes donde esta ?- violet habia atinado a las palabras que salima diria

No- dijo salima soltando un suspiro de cansancio .

La verdad no quisiera ayudarte!- sus honestidad era una de sus mejores virtudes por eso la habian elegido como presidenta.

Por que ?

Porque con todo lo que hiciste no mereces a gatito !

Lo se

Violet :Pero te ayudare porque el no me merece sufrir.

Mira yo no s e donde esta?

Violet: Pero puede haber lugares donde puede estar : China. Japon y Rusia

Salima: Ok.

Violet: pues puedo contactar con los otros fans atraves de la Internet y ellos pueden decirme si esta ray en sus respectivo pais.ok.

Salima: Ok., dime como sabias mi nombre?

Violet: en Francia habemos unos 300 fans , varios te han visto junto ha ray , y te conocemos muy bien. nn

Salima: ah! Oo

Tres dias pasaron salima habia quedado ir ha visitar a vilolet para ver si ya habia averiguado .

Violet: ah salima! Pasa nn

Salima: gracias , dime que has averiguado ?

Violet: ya se donde esta!

Salima: ya ! Oo

Violet: si, me costo un poco de trabajo pero valio la pena! nn

Salima: y donde esta?

Violet: en Rusia!

Salima???????????????????????'

Violet: esta en Rusia en la mansión hiwatari , con kai.

Salima: ah ok. Y en que parte esta esa mansión.

Violet: no te preocupes , cuando llegues a Rusia te subes al taxi y le dices al chofer que e lleve a la mansión hiwatari, kai es muy famoso!

ok, gracias por tu ayuda!- salima estaba dispuesta a partir

oye salima!

Si

Crees que cuando veas ha ray, te pueda dar u autografo? Digo

Claro, es mas cuando regresemos te lo traigo para aca

Ok. Ah gracias! nn

A ya sigo a otro dia bye bye bye


	7. te amo dulce gatito

CAPITULO 7: TE AMO DULCE GATITO

Una dulce brisa caia en las hermosas calles de Rusia ,en una mansión, se encuentra un hermoso chico de ojos dorados , sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que inundaba su alma la cual lleva cargando desde hace dos meses.

El viento soplaba trayendo una suave brisa . y unas perlas salian de sus hermosos ojos.

Aquí estaba en Rusia lejos del amor de su vida. Lejos de sus querida pelirroja y apesar que haya pasado dos meses, su no se iba.

El bicolor salio de su mansión diriendoce a la banca donde se hallaba esa persona , sus melancolía se podia percibir en el aire.

Se sentia debil , y todo por culpa del amor por culpa de el estaba ahí, la soledad se percibia.

Un suave toque lo desperto de su ensoñacion .

Ray: ah, que sucede kai?

Junto ha el joven bicolor estaba una hermosa joven de pelo negro,tez morenita, y ojos del mismo color que su cabellera.

Kai: jessy y yo saldremos ha comer, ¿quieres ir?.

Ray: no tengo ganas de ir, vayan ustedes

Jessy: vamos ray, sabes tienes que recuperarte, no puedes estar triste todo el tiempo.

Ray: uu suspiro

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

En el aeropuerto de Rusia+

El viaje habia sido pesado , pero al fin habia llegado.

Ah, al fin llegue!-pausa-gracias violet.

Ya habian dado las dos de la tarde .

Jessy: dice kaichi que nos alcanzara en el reustarante! -La hora del almuerzo ya habi llegado y ellos habian logrado convercer ha ray para que fuera.

Ray: ok.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba la mansión de los hiwatari con su vista buscaba por todos lados al chico que ansiaba ver.

Sus ojos se toparon con esa escena , esa chica junto al lado de ray , dirigiendoce hacia la puerta trasera.

/nunca pense que me cambiaras tan rapido ray/- uu

Ray se habia sentado junto a a pelinegra , gatito mostrando una sonrisa. Pero ninguno se habia dado cuenta que una pelirroja los venia siguiendo.

Sin pensarlo mas, se acerco ha esa encantadora pareja

Ray!- grito la pelirroja (A se pone interesante) .

El ojiambarino volteo a ver quien le habia llamado, para chocarse con esa pelirroja, por un momento penso que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Ray: Salima?

Salima: no soy un fantasma .

Jessy: Asi que tu eres salima!

Salima: si, tu callate!

Ray: que haces aquí?

Salima: vine aquí, porque tengo que hablar contigo.

Ray: De que?

Salima: de lo nuestro

Ray: De lo nuestro?

Salima: si, pero veo que ya me cambiaste uu

Ray: Que?

Jessy: De que habla?

Salima: no te hagas kon, dime quien ella ?

¿: es mi prometida!

Salima: que?

Jessy: hola kaichi

Ray: que bueno que llegaste kai –pausa-luego comemos tengo cosas que hacer!

Salima: oo

Ray se retiro del reustarante llevandose ha salima de la mano. Hasta llegar a un parque.

Ray: si vienes aquí solo porque quieres que te haga un favor olvidalo ya me canse de ser el títere ¡entiendes!

Salima: no es eso!

Ray: entonces que quieres

Salima: mira ray-pausa- porque te fuiste?

Ray: tu sabes porque

Salima: si lo se, pero te fuiste-pausa- y desde que te fuiste todo ha cambiado.

Ray: ah que te refieres?

Salima: nesecito que regreses

Ray: para que?-pausa- aun estas enojada conmigo?

Salima: no ,nunca lo estuve nerviosa ray escucha yo..

Ray: salima tu no tienes por que estar aquí -pausa- realmente me aleje de ti para que pudieras empezar una vida a lado de kane.

Salima: pero?...

Ray: ya me voy!- se levanto de la banca donde se encontraban dispuesto a irse

Y por inercia misma su mano sujeto la muñeca de ray.

Salima: no quiero que te vayas…. No quiero alejarme de ti.

/porque lo dije? Eso es tonto, pedirte que no te vayas, después de lo que te hice, porque yo te pido yo algo asi? No esto en derecho de pedir algo asi?.

El sentimiento de regocijo inundo el corazón aflijido de Rei como un balsamo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintio un suave calor correr por sus venas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín, y sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo singular, al entrecerrarse llenos de emocion.

-"por que me pediste que me quedara?"-susurro el chino dulcemente

Hasta en ese momento es en que salima de su sueño, exactamente para que queria que ray se quedara, su rostro se palidecio , al no saber que contestar, era el momento que habia esperado desde hace dos meses, debia encontrar valor para dejar la cosas en claro con ray.

Y fue cuendo paso, sin palabras, salima había robado el aliento de ray, sus labio se habian sellado.

_"no encontre palabras para decirte lo que siento, no encontre razón para satifacer, mi ansia de respuesta a esta nueva sensacion que produces en mi, esta es la mejor manera que encuentro para decir esas suaves palabras que aun no estoy lista para decir"_

_"te has vuelto una necesidad de mí, un deseo irrefrenable, algo que siempre quize"._

Sus bocas se separon lentamente, mientras sus orbes chocaban con las de la otra persona.

Ray se sintio arder pero mas se quedo contemplando la mirada que ahora le regalaba la pelirroja, una mirada que jamas habia visto,una de amor de compresión que ahora reflejaban los ojos de la chica.

"Ahora me ciento segura, y no te dejare ir"

Salima: me haces falta, eres mi sol y mi luna, sin ti no se que hacer-pausa- te amo

Ray: oo /estoy soñando/- ya habia soñado varia veces con eso, nunca penso escuchar esas palabras de salima.

Una estaña calidez toco su cuerpo, salio de sus pensamientos para enfrentar la realidad.

Los brazos de salima rodeaban el cuello de ray, esperando que este respondiera al abrazo.

"_Este sentimiento al que le llamamos amor ,pasar por mucho sufrimiento para llegar a la felicidad, si es amor verdadero nada ni nadie lo podra apagar,si no ay dolor no es amor." _

Ray respondio al abrazo.

Ray: yo tambien te amo

Los dos regresaron a Francia , sonriendo siendo dos adolescentes enamorados. Sabiendo que aunque Kane estaban ahí, ya no tenían importancia. Juntos borrarían las heridas de su pasado y se burlarían del dolor. Serían tan felices como jamás imaginó nadie.

Así, después de todo, salima y Ray conocieron las verdaderas dimensiones del amor. Ese del que hablan los cuentos de hadas, el que no todos tienen la fortuna de conocer.

En el que se arma una batalla y los victorioso los que realmente aman y no solo quieren.

Y cuando éste llega, es tan bello que por cada lágrima que derramaste antes, te da cien veces más de felicidad.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado .


End file.
